When Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: Harry and Severus find out the hard way that it does matter what other people think.
1. Games in the dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NB: OoP spoilers.

NNB: This fic was almost not angst, but the emo within me took over writing. At least the first chapter isn't so bittersweet.

When Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow.

Chapter One: Games in the Dark (I love innuendo!)

Harry cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe and clutched it, jumping wildly in a circle, grateful to the invisibility cloak for shielding him from any prying eyes. Then again, if he were caught, looking a fool wasn't going to be the worst of his troubles.

He carried on walking, slightly stooped so that the cloak would cover his ankles. He'd gone barely three steps before he heard a voice which never failed to chill his pale flesh.

"Mr Potter." He stepped backwards and hit the wall behind him, mentally damning himself for getting caught so early in their game of cat and mouse. He hoped desperately that he hadn't been heard and that he could sneak away to a more secure hiding place, although he knew he'd be found eventually anyway.

Snape was very good at this game.

Harry saw Severus' raised eyebrow and his slender hand rising to remove the invisibility cloak, his hand drawn to the collar as if by instinct, and then Snape saw him too.

"What have I told you about creeping around the school in the middle of the night?" Snape's voice dripped with icy scorn and made Harry shiver, but his delicate hand on his cheek reassured him that he wasn't in trouble.

"Do it?" Harry ventured hesitantly, a wicked smile playing at his lips. Snape's eyebrows crept higher but he grinned slightly. Unable to control himself any longer when faced with such an endearing pet lip, Severus kissed Harry lightly, only slightly afraid that Filch would see them. He patrolled the west side of the castle, trusting Snape to guard the east side and definitely not expecting him to greet rule breakers with tender kisses.

"Do you know how difficult it is to remain angry with you when you're so irresistibly adorable?"

"It must be challenging." Severus smiled again at his mock arrogance before his expression became serious once more.

"You shouldn't be wandering about Harry. I'm not the only person capable of finding you so quickly, and next time your retriever may not welcome you so warmly. What would happen if…Harry, stop pouting!" Harry's eyes had enlarged in ersatz distress, but he had to struggle to keep from grinning and ruining the perfect way to silence Severus. "Honestly, you're so childish!"

"Oh, but I assure you, I'm all man." This time, Snape couldn't help but laugh. Harry felt privileged to witness such a rare occurrence.

"Stop flirting with me when I'm trying to tell you off!" Harry hushed Snape again by brushing his mouth gently against his, their lips barely touching before he pulled away. Snape gave up trying to get through to him. "Just…just go to bed."

"Yes sir!" Snape tried to hide his smile behind his hand as Harry kissed him lightly on the cheek and skipped up the stairs and sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Bdbdbd

Please R+R. If anyone's read any of my previous fics they'll be aware of my infinite supply of imaginary cookies I am so willing to give away!


	2. Repercussions

Reviews: Iago96, cazza, SS, MT,UF and GW, Daisy and meep meep thank you for your reviews, for they give me an incentive to write. SS, MT, UF and GW, I fear for your mental wellbeing, imbecile has an e and please don't insult Sev as I get very defensive and tend to scare innocent passers by. (PS great names) Daisy, you can have as many cookies as you like, they're not real. Meep meep, Black eyed boy didn't suddenly stop, I finished it!

Chapter 2: Repercussions. 

Even the best kept secrets are bound to come out sooner or later.

This is a fact Severus Snape, having been a spy for the majority of his life (either for Voldemort or Dumbledore) and priding himself on his ability to conceal important information even under the influence of veritaserum, was well aware of. He also knew that if others found out about his current love interest he would suffer more than just a slap on the wrist and a stern talk on his role as a teacher, followed by a lemon drop and request to 'run along'.

He realised that he should've finished his relationship with Harry, or avoided it in the first place, but the longer he left it the more difficult it became. It was shortly before their secret was discovered that he realized-to his horror-that he, Professor Severus Snape, the cold, emotionless potions master who'd made it his personal mission to terrorize the population of Hogwarts for the whole duration of the time he'd spent there, was falling in love with the troubled teenage saviour of the world.

He should have been patrolling the corridors. Although the school was practically empty during half-term holidays, more students seemed to take to wandering the school at unsociable hours. However, something felt wrong. He knew that Harry was the only fifth year Gryffindor to be staying at the school throughout the holidays, and was suddenly worried that if anything happened (although what he didn't know) nobody would be there to protect him.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, Severus slinked up the stone staircase. He was slightly perturbed when the Fat Lady refused to permit him access to Griffindor Tower, but she withered beneath his unwavering glare, which had broken stronger people than her.

The Death Eaters broke into the school when he was halfway up the stairs.

Harry was dreaming again. He was running through the graveyard again, needing desperately to reach the port key and wake himself up. The tombstones were growing-taller, wider-until they blocked the stolen light of the moon and left him in the dark. He could hear Voldemort's voice and his mother's screams growing louder until they were no longer in the distance, but echoing callously inside his skull, making him shout out in the soundless voice of nightmares. Spells hit him from the blackness around him but he couldn't die. He continued running but his legs were too heavy to work and Cedric's body refused to move. He collapsed onto the dewy grass and looked at Cedric. The spells shooting back and forth lit his face, which started to change steadily beneath the bright dashes of colour, until he was staring at the dead, sneering face of Severus Snape.

Harry flinched when Severus shook his shoulder and scrambled as close to the wall as he could, before his sleep-dimmed eyes recognised the dark man sitting on the edge of his bed. He desperately wrapped his feeble arms around the older wizard's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, tears tumbling through tightly closed eyelids. Severus gently curled his arm around the sobbing teens shoulder and brushed his unruly hair from his face with slender fingers.

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe." Harry was soothed by the compassion shown by the usually apathetic man. "Another dream?" Harry nodded against Severus' chest, his hand still clinging to his robes. "I could give you a potion to stop them, if you'd like?" He shook his head.

"I don't want anything tampering with my mind." Severus kissed his forehead.

"Fair enough. Go back to sleep." Harry slipped away from him and lay back down. Severus stood to leave, but was stopped by Harry's pale fingers entwined in his own.

"Will you stay until I've fallen asleep?" Even though the room was dark, the heavy drapes sheltering the room from any light, Severus could still see the fear in Harry's face. He smiled and sat down again.

"Of course I can."

By the time he'd returned to the entrance hall the Death Eaters had failed in their attempt to overthrow the castle and had fled, leaving the students to run panic stricken, nobody moving in a particular direction. _I'm away five bloody minutes and the whole school goes to Hell! _

"QUIET!" the sound of Professor Snape's irate voice caused the pupils to stop in their tracks. Some of them had the decency to look sheepish. "Stop rushing around like morons and get back to your dormitories. NOW!" They didn't need to be told twice. The venom in his voice was evident. He turned on his heel, robes billowing, and his obsidian met bright blue ones. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone and instead was a look of fury which stilled the potions master.

"My office. Now." Dumbledore strode passed himand Snape was left with no option but to follow.

"Sit down, Severus." Severus sat on the edge of the seat, uncertainly. He ran through a list of excuses in his head, but none of them pardoned a sixth month relationship between an emotionally unstable fifteen year old and his Potions professor, twenty years his elder.

"Where were you this evening?" He looked down at his hands. "And don't lie to me."

"I didn't realize I had to inform you as to my every move." Dumbledore turned sharply and planted his fists on the desk.

"Don't be smart with me, boy. Where were you?" Severus coloured and looked down, feeling like he was still a student. Despite a life of living behind lies, he decided it was finally the time to start telling the truth.

"I…I was with Harry." Dumbledore closed his eyes and sank into the chair on the other side of the desk, his head dropping into his gnarled hands. The minutes ticked by and still he said nothing, as Severus went through a mental checklist of every possible consequence of his confession. Eventually he spoke.

"How long has this been going on? Or don't I want to know?"

"About half a year." Dumbledore groaned.

"Merlin. Why didn't you stop it, Severus? Why? Do you know what kind of a position this has put me in?"

"I'm sorry."

"I said don't lie to me." Severus wished he would look at him, but his eyes were still fixed on the desk. He started to speak, but paused momentarily. "Have you slept with him." Severus found himself blushing again.

"No!" He stood and started to pace the room. "I'm not some sort of twisted pervert. I think…I think I'm falling in love with him." Dumbledore laughed, but without humour.

"Oh hell. Do you have any intention of breaking up with him?" The words sounded strange issued from Dumbledore's ancient throat. Severus stopped in front of the desk and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Fine. I won't tell anybody, but I want you out of this castle."

"Headmaster?" Severus cursed himself for his naivety. Of course he'd lose his job!

"You can stay for a few days while I find a replacement potions teacher and you sort your things out, but I want you gone by next week." Severus gritted his teeth and nodded once. "Don't look at me like that, Severus. You know I can't let you stay here if you insist on continuing your relationship with one of our students. If you leave quietly we can avoid ruining your reputation or an investigation from the ministry." Severus swallowed, choking back the spiteful comments he wanted he wanted to spew across the room to the old man, knowing that he was being let off lightly.

"Headmaster." He strode from the room with his head held high, almost knocking over an inappropriately placed first year.

Severus sank into his chair halfway through packing and let his head fall into his hands, wondering how he allowed his life to slip so far from his grasp without noticing. He heard a soft knock on the door and ordered the person responsible to go away. He ignored his indignant reply.

Harry stepped around the door cautiously. He was no longer scared of Snape, so much as wary of him, and he still had a foul temper.

"Sev?" When he made no reply Harry decided it was safe to come in and shut the door behind him. "Professor Dumbledore talked to me. He said you were leaving." He slipped into Severus' lap and tidied his hair behind his ears. Severus had always been amused at Harry's preoccupation with fixing his hair when his own was a disruptive mass of curls. The corners of Severus' mouth twitched and he kissed Harry's fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Harry shied away at the sharpness of his tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'll be okay. It was just a job, I can easily find a new one." Harry, satisfied with the half-hearted answer, wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and rested his head against his neck.

"Nobody can take you away from me." Severus smiled bitterly at Harry's irrepressible optimism and couldn't shatter his youthful naivety by telling him that yes, they could.


	3. Repercussions: Part two

AN: Sorry for the delay. I got distracted. I'm also sorry that Snape and Ron are bastards in this chapter.

Thank you all for your fabulous reviews, and I feel the utmost regret that I repaid them with a long wait while I started (and almost finished) a new fic. Silver Point Despair, your review seemed to be rather angry. If the anger is directed at me I am very sorry.

Chapter 3: Repercussions: Part 2

The reason for Severus' sudden departure was common knowledge amongst the students by Sunday. He couldn't walk down the corridor without being followed by a constant barrage of insults, and so resigned himself to the dungeons. He consoled himself by thinking that at least Harry's name hadn't been dragged up, and any discussion about the identity of his young partner was complete speculation. Harry longed to see him, to keep him company in the long hours before his farewell, but had enough common sense to keep away from him.

However, there was only so much Harry could take. Finally, Ron's idle gossip brought him to breaking point, and he knew he could no longer keep his secret from him or Hermione. During lunch he subtly ushered them both from the great hall, carefully checking that nobody was witnessing the unusual activity. Ron seemed perturbed that he was being distracted from food, but Harry barely heard his insistent moaning.

"It's me." Ron raised his eyebrows and when he replied his voice was laden with the sarcasm Harry had found impressive until he'd met Severus, whose sharp wit was far more entertaining.

"I'd never have guessed."

"I mean, it's me they're all talking about. I'm Severus'…" Harry struggled for a word to describe his and the potion master's relationship. "…boyfriend." Ron laughed but stopped quickly when he saw the seriousness on Harry's face. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking." Ron stepped back slightly.

"You called him Severus." Hermione's voice was almost inaudible as she tried to make sense of what Harry had just told her. She looked up suddenly and scrutinised Harry's eyes for any explanation he might hold there. "For how long?" Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"About six months." When Ron heard this he recovered from his initial shock quickly. His nostrils flared slightly and his face was flushed with barely contained anger.

"So all this time you've been screwing that greasy git?" Harry blushed.

"It's not like that! Why do people assume that's the basis of our relationship?" Ron scoffed.

"Well what else do you think he's after, Harry? Companionship? Do you think the sick pervert will be satisfied just to hold your hand? Are you really so bloody naïve as to think he wants you for anything other than to warm his bed?" Harry flinched away from his sharp tone.

"Hermione, please, make him understand." Hermione looked away and pressed her hand to her forehead momentarily.

"I..I can't, Harry. I think I agree with Ron." Harry gaped.

"But, 'mione…"

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's only natural that a middle-aged man and a teenage boy will want something different from a relationship." Harry had expected Ron to be upset, angry, even, but not Hermione. He'd always thought her a more open-minded person than Ron. Harry laughed bitterly, disdainful of his own stupidity.

"And I suppose it is because Severus is a man, isn't it? It would be a whole different story if it was a woman I was in love with." Ron went white and launched himself at the darker boy. Hermione caught his waist and held him back. He flailed for a few moments, before accepting that Hermione wouldn't let go and going limp in her arms.

"You stupid prick! Don't dare suggest that that's the reason. Do you think I give a damn that you're gay? I've supported you since you told me! Hell, I even beat the shit out of Malfoy whenever he tried to put you down about it, so don't dare try and make me out to be homophobic."

"No. You just can't stand the thought that Severus might be happy."

"Shit, Harry. I'm just looking out for you. You're so bloody naïve."

"Did you say that you love him?" Ron and Harry were shocked to realise that Hermione was still there.

"Yes, I did." Ron laughed.

"Has he said that he loves you?" Harry nodded, and found it impossible to quash the smile that rose to his lips at the admission.

"Of course he'll say that! Bastards like him will say anything if it means you'll let them fuck you…"

"Ron! Language!"

"…then he'll drop you like a tonne of hot bricks. If you can't see that, then you're a bigger fool than I thought. Come on, 'mione." Hermione looked back apologetically as she was dragged away by Ron, and Harry fled up the staircase before his tears could force their way to the surface.

22

"Harry?" He tried to wipe the tears from his cheek before Severus saw them, but it was too late. Besides, the quiet man never missed anything. "What's wrong?" Harry wished he'd put his arm around him and make everything okay again, but Severus stood a few feet in front of him with his arms folded across his chest.

"I told Ron and Hermione." His voice cracked. A look of horror stole across Severus' face and his voice was a venomous hiss.

"Why? Bloody hell, Potter. Do you know what you've done? Was ruining my life not satisfactory enough that you had to ruin your own too?" He gripped Harry's shoulders and yanked his to his feet. "Well? Answer me, boy!" Harry, startled at Severus' almost violent response, threw up his own guards.

"Fuck off!" Severus slapped him smartly across the cheek and Harry stumbled backwards, his hand flying up to touch his stinging face. Severus immediately let go of Harry's shoulder and ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit, Harry. I'm sorry."

"People seem to be saying that to me a lot today." Harry curled up on his bed with his back to Severus. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Harry's torso so he could see his face, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want you to be affected by this whole affair. Please, forgive me." Harry laughed ironically.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He turned onto his back so he could see Severus clearly. "It's okay. Just promise not to leave me."

"I promise." Severus voice was a whisper, but it was good enough for Harry.

"I haven't really ruined your life, have I?" Severus scowled at himself for having said something so careless, knowing fine well that teenagers are as intelligent as adults, yet as sensitive as children.

"Of course not. In fact, I'd probably have died of boredom if it wasn't for you." Harry laughed and Severus moved his hand to wipe away the drying tears on Harry's cheek.

Ron stalked into the dormitory and froze when he caught sight of the two. He sneered and glared at Severus with utter contempt.

"Remember what I told you Harry. He loves you no more than he loves Nearly Headless Nick." Severus jumped to his feet as he contemplated the words which must have passed between the two. Ron turned on his heel and left.

"Tell me he's not right, Sev." Severus grinned.

"I have always had a soft spot for Nearly Headless Nick."


End file.
